Eavesdropping?
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: What did the SecNav hear and saw? And what did the team heard about it? Jibbs.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

Director Jennifer Shepard slammed the door of MTAC with fury in her eyes. It was one of those days when the SecNav got into her nerves again. She stormed in her office. Cynthia didn't bother to greet the director for her own good. The redhead grabbed the knob then turn to her nervous assistant.

"Send Agent Gibbs. Now!" without waiting for a reply, she disappeared through the metal door.

As the ever loyal secretary of the Director, she rang Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She knew he'll grill her for interrupting him during a case. It was a cold case and it frightens her to bother him.

"Agent Gibbs, the director wants you in her office." She tried to hide the fear forming in her voice but her voice still cracked.

He groaned. He knew that Jenny knows that he hates it when he is disturbed during interrogation. "What does she want?" He asked in a grumpy tone.

"I do not question the Director's orders." A sharp reply from the other end made him hung up the phone louder than he intended to.

.

Jenny sat on her chair facing the windows. She was preparing herself for the huge fight that will happen in a few seconds with her Senior Field Agent. She had a case file on her hand so that it will look like she's working.

Someone banged through her door again. Of course she knew who it was and every time she hears that loud bang, her door loosened from its bolts.

"What do you need, Jen!" He stood in front of her desk with a scowl masking his face.

She turned her chair to face him. She locked her emerald eyes into his argentine blue.

"What did you tell to the SecNav, Agent Gibbs!" Her outrage was similar to his. She slammed her hands on her desk and stood up.

"Is that what this is about, Jen?" His voice was low and husky. He rubbed his face with his right hand and left his hand on his chin. His posture was more relax but irritation was still all over him.

"You will address me as Director, Agent Gibbs." She strut her way around her desk and stood in front of him.

He disregarded what she said. "You _know_ what I told him." He narrowed his eyes at her at the word _know._ He was unconsciously close to her now. His icy cold eyes peered into her emeralds.

"I do not." She stood her ground. "Whatever you told the SecNav pissed him off that I have to clean up for your mess. _Again._" She earned a glare from Gibbs. "Is it about…"her voice faltered.

"Last night." He finished the thought.

She gasped. She covered her lips with a hand. "Oh, no." She looked down. "He knew." A tint of red was flushing on her cheeks.

"He _saw_." He corrected.

Horror filled the crystal green orbs. A hand was covering her lips. _This is absurd. They were very careful._ She cursed. Her face grew pale.

She looked at him. "How – He wasn't there. He shouldn't be there."

"It turned out he is. It was the men's bathroom anyway." He said it as if it was so obvious.

"He couldn't even look at me. As if I was a disgrace." She was trying to hold her tears. Her hand was caressing her forehead and the other was resting on her hip.

"Jenny," He pulled her close to him and encircled his arms around her warm body.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered on her blazing red hair. He caressed her head with his hand. He laid his chin on it and placed a light kiss.

"I'm still your superior, Jethro." He had never seen her this vulnerable since she took her position as the Director of NCIS. The last time he had seen her like this, was when she was _his_ Jenny.

"Do you think he'll fire me?" He could feel her breathe on his chest. It makes him shiver.

"No. I'll call him."

She looked up, whining. "Nooooo."

"Not SecNav. Fornell."

"Fornell?" Her brows furrowed.

"He saw me with him."

Jenny pushed him and released herself from the security of Jethro's arms. "What? I thought we were talking about the phone call."

"Yeah. Fornell was listening."

Her eyes widened. She cannot believe that he let Fornell hear about the phone call. "Since when did your secret meetings transferred from the elevator to the bathroom, Jethro?" She crossed her arms and raised her brow.

"Since last night."

She glared.

"He barged in." He whined. "He caught me talking to you on the phone."

"And how did he know it was me?"

"Mentioned steak au poivre."

Her eyes narrowed. It was so stupid of him to call in the bathroom in the first place

"Anyway, the case wasn't on FBI's jurisdiction. Why is he there?"

"He knew the victim. Asked if he can help."

She nodded and wanted him to continue. She was on the Director mode again. She was glad the SecNav didn't heard Jethro talking about their midnight –

"He saw me filling Fornell about the top secret case I've been working on. Caught him with his hand on the knob. Didn't say a word. Just walked away."

She smacked his chest. "That is against protocols! You know how hard it is for me to get the SecNav's good side!"

"He doesn't have a good side!"

"You gave information! A top secret information Jethro!"

He glared at her. There they go again. From fighting, to hugging then back to fighting.

"Don't give me the glare!"

"He's Fornell!"

"He's FBI!

.

"Agent DiNozzo, I would not suggest going near that door." Cynthia warned.

He was few steps away from the metal door and his hand was already stretched to open it. "The Director needs the files ASAP." He raised the folder with the other hand.

She sat up straight and raised an eye on him. She leaned in and whispered. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to go near that door."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Gibbs."

A small nod from Cynthia.

"_He doesn't have a good side!"_

"_You gave information! A top secret information Jethro!"_

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again?" Abby popped up in the room with a folder in hand.

"_Don't give me the glare!"_

"Oh boy, Gibbs is dead." He said while clasping his hand. A huge grin was forming on his face.

.

"He helped you."

"You already used that excuse."

"No, I didn't"

"I gave you the case with his daughter."

"I didn't mention that as an excuse, Jen. That doesn't count." He stepped closer to her. He took her arm and circled his thumb over her pink cashmere cardigan.

She smacked his fingers painfully. "It does. You two messed up and I get to clean? That is not acceptable Jethro!"

.

"What are you doing at Jenny's door?" She stood behind the goth and the very special agent whose ears were glue to the door.

"We – uh – Nothing?"

"That is not nothing, Tony." She turned to face the brunette behind the desk. "You let them eavesdrop? Jenny would be furious."

"He's Tony" she said it as if she doesn't need to explain.

"And Abby?"

"They're fighting. Mom's winning." She smirked and returned to place her ears on the door.

"What are they talking about? Wait, forgot that I said that. I should be leaving." She turned around.

"_That is not acceptable Jethro!"_

That made her stop.

"Told you, Mom's winning."

She raised her eyebrow. Asking why Jenny said that.

"She said something about… cleaning?" DiNozzo shared with the class.

She let a small laugh. "Jenny doesn't clean for anyone." Obviously, she took it literally.

"Maybe except for the Boss."

.

"It's your job, _Di –rec –tor_" He exaggerated her title.

"It not my fault you messed up, Gibbs." She poked him.

He glared at her again with her smart reply.

"Doesn't seem you have a choice, Jen. We wouldn't be in trouble if you didn't call me last night." He gave away a half smile.

"I was hungry!"

"You could order!"

"You were not there to eat with me!" she whined. _Okay, that sounds a little too childish._

"We ate together at lunch, Jen."

"Well yeah, until your hands started to wander around!"

"YOU LIKED IT!"

Her cheeks started to get red. "I did – I mean, that's not the point, Jethro! I didn't even touch my food. It's your fault!"

"You kissed me first." His snarky comment made her more furious.

"But you started it!" She rolled her eyes.

A loud commotion behind her door caught their attention.

.

"I cannot believe Jenny is with Gibbs." Her ear is resting on the metal door. She can't believe that she is eavesdropping about her friend's love life.

"You didn't know that after all their sexual tension? Jeez, Ziva."

"Her love life is private."

"And yet here you are." Ziva smacked him on his biceps.

"Aww!"

"Shh! They might hear us." Abby whispered.

"We're blown." Ziva warned and face Tony again.

.

They held their gun up to scare off who ever dare to listen to their conversation. Gibbs slammed the door open. He saw a shocked agent.

"Boss?" He raised his hands as if he did something.

"McGee? Why are listening to our conversation?"

"NO!" he received a glare from Gibbs. "I mean, no, boss. I was in the catwalk – Tony said – I stayed – they –"

"Stop." Jenny lowered his gun and hers.

She faced her secretary and narrowed her eyes. "Cynthia?" she said it with her alarming voice.

"Tony."

Gibbs cursed. "McGee, get your ass out of here."

With that the probie rushed out of the office, relieved that somehow Jenny and Cynthia saved him.

.

They were back in her office again. He faced Jenny. He was lost in her emerald eyes that he forgot their fight earlier. Their childish fight.

"What are you going to do with them? Sounds like Agent DiNozzo had an accomplice." She got him out of his train of thoughts.

He smirked. "Ducky."

She slightly whacked his arm. "You made him sound as if he was a torturer."

He shrugged.

"Now, where were we?"

"Chinese for tonight?" He half-smiled. His eyes were glimmering.

She rolled her eyes. "You won't get away with your punishment."

"I'll bring bourbon."

She raised her brows. "Seriously? I have tons."

"Mmmm… Ice cream?"

She chuckled. "Stop bribing me."

"Ice cream then." He walked towards the door.

"Do not touch my coffee maker tomorrow morning."

"But Jen" he whined. "You know what I'm like without my morning coffee."

"Exactly." An evil grin formed on her features.

The red head turned to sit on her chair and opened a case file from the stack of files. She glanced at the door as Jethro 'gently' (for the first time) closed her door.

"Oh that's just a warning, Jethro. You don't know what's coming tonight." She smirked.


End file.
